Que pasara!
by Znuc
Summary: Jeje, creo que me tarde un poco pero aqui esta el 5º capitulo, esta mas chafa que los anteriores pero pss ustedes lo critican mejor. Dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

BUENO ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y LA VDD PUES CREO QUE ESTA MEDIO TONTA PERO ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN SUS OPINIONES PARA SABER EN QUE DEBO CAMBIAR Y QUE DEBO DEJAR.

Estos personajes no son míos ni nada por el estilo y esto lo hago solamente por diversión y para experimentar no para ganar algo. Estos personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

Capitulo I

-Despierta flojo, despierta, Ron, Ron, RON DESPIERTA!!!!! – decia una señora pelirroja al mas pequeño de sus varones.

-Ya voy mamá, es muy temprano – renegaba este – que hora es?? – pregunto a su madre.

- Son las 9 - contesto la señora

- Es muy temprano mamá, déjame dormir mas, por favor!!! Te lo suplico

- Por supuesto que no Ronnie tienes que ir con tu padre a recoger a Harry a casa de sus tíos y también le tienes que ayudar a Ginny a poner el otro colchón en su cuarto puesto que va a recibir visitas.

- Quien va a venir aparte de Harry mamá??

- Hermione cielo así que por favor ya párate y baja a desayunar, esta bien??

- Si mamá – contesto Ron sonando monótono

- No me des el avión Ronald Weasley

- No mamá – contesto el en el mismo tono

- Esta bien te espero abajo esta bien, si no bajas en 20 min. te quedas sin desayuno.

- Si mamá.

Cuando la señora Weasley salio de la habitación Ron se paro casi volando, le emocionaba mucho la idea de ver a sus dos mejores amigos otra vez, en todo el verano no los había visto, el estaba en el Grimmlaud Place (o como se escriba) junto con sus padres y sus hermanos: Fred, George y Ginny. Sus padres junto con Remus Lupin eran los encargados de cuidar del cuartel general ahora que su dueño el ultimo de los Black había muerto.

Hacia un mes que habían salido de vacaciones de verano y no habían hecho otra cosa mas que terminar de limpiar la casa. Como kreacher se suicido ya no había elfo domestico, pero no hacia falta puesto que antes solo estorbaba, ahora los que hacían todo eran el, su hermana menor y su madre, puesto que los demás estaban muy ocupados con cosas de la orden como para ayudarlos demasiado con esta tarea.

Ron se termino de cambiar y bajo a desayunar, estaba muy contento necesitaba platicar con alguien de su edad, algún amigo, no es que sus hermanos no fueran divertidos o no tuvieran temas de conversación interesantes, pero no era lo mismo que hacerlo con sus amigos. Tenia muchas ganas de saber cuanto había crecido Harry para saber por cuanto le ganaba y también tenia muchas ganas de saber como se encontraba Hermione, saber si ya se había recuperado del hechizo que le lanzo el mortifago, saber si estaba bien simplemente puesto que ella era hija de muggles y estos eran los mas perseguidos por los mortifágos.

- Mamá a que hora llegara Hermione??? Va a llegar sola o alguien la va a traer?? – pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo, y añadió sonrojándose y rogando por que su madre no se diera cuenta de su preocupación hacia Hermione – y a que hora vamos a ir por Harry??

- Lo de Hermione no lo se cariño, tu padre quedo de decirme hoy por la tarde antes de que se vayan por Harry y se iran por el como a las 6 que llegue tu padre del trabajo.

- Ohh – dijo Ron – No seria bueno que también fuéramos por Hermione?? Tu sabes ya que sus padres son muggles puede ser muy peligroso para ella llegar sola no crees???.

- Te repito que no se amor tu padre es el que sabe yo solo te pase el mensaje, ahora desayuna para que pongas ese colchón en el cuarto de Ginny

- Esta bien – dijo un Ron no muy contento por el poco cuidado hacia su mejor amiga. Si solo su amiga nada mas que eso y no por que el no quisiera algo mas con ella, el lo deseaba mas que nada, pero no estaba muy seguro sobre si ella lo queria de la misma manera.

- "No como va a quererme si me la paso fastidiándola" – se dijo a si mismo – "Bueno pero ella no es tonta y sabe que no es mi intención hacerla enojar, talvez ahora que soy prefecto y guardián de Gryffindor se fije mas en mi, la vdd es que no soy feo y se nota que se pone celosa por Luna" "No seas tonto Ron no son celos es simplemente que Luna no le cae muy bien" – se reprocho a si mismo, pero tubo que dejar de pensar en eso puesto que llego al cuarto de Ginny.

Después de ayudar a esta a poner el colchón, se dirigió a su cuarto a recoger y a poner cobijas en la cama que usaría Harry. Sirius previniendo cualquier cosa había dejado a Harry como heredero de casi todo lo que poseía, con la excepción de la mitad de la gran fortuna que tenia en Gringotts (o como se escriba) por que esta se la había dejado a los Weasley como recompensa por todo lo que siempre habían hecho por Harry. Por ese motivo la pequeña fortuna de Harry creció demasiado y como dueño de la casa accedió a que esta siguiera siendo el cuartel general solo con la condición de que los Weasley's vivieran en ella y la cuidaran. Los Weasley por otro lado con el dinero que les heredo Sirius había mejorado bastante su situación económica mas aparte con el dinero extra que les llegaba de la tienda de "Sortilegios Weasley" ahora podían comprar cosas nuevas y eso ponía a Ron muy feliz puesto que por su cumpleaños # 16 le habían regalado una nimbus 2001 como la de Malfoy que era mucho mas veloz que la que tenia antes y estaba seguro de que ahora jugaría mucho mejor que antes. Por fin la fortuna les estaba sonriendo a los Weasley's al su papá le habían aumentado el sueldo y le dieron una mejor oficina con ventana.

Después de recoger todas sus cosas, limpiar, adelantar a los deberes por que sabia que de esa forma Hermione estaría orgullosa de el, bajo a la sala a jugar ajedrez con Lupin. A las 6 justo después de cenar llego su padre.

- Ron estas listo para ir por Harry? – pregunto el Sr. Weasley.

- Claro que si papá, pero puedo preguntarte algo??

- Por supuesto que sucede??

- Pues, quería saber en que se vendrá Hermione?? ya sabes que es muy peligroso para ella puesto que es hija de muggles.

- Ella no tardara en llegar, Ojoloco y Tonks fueron por ella no te preocupes.

- Ok, entonces vayamos por Harry, entre mas rápido mejor – concluyo un Ron muy sonrojado.

Y salieron de la casa procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a la señora Black. Y se fueron por medio de un carro que les proporciono el ministerio de magia, puesto que ya que comprobado el regreso del que no debe ser nombrado eran mucho mas amables con todos los de la orden, tal como ellos lo habían comprobado cuando asendieron al Sr. Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! No tienen idea de lo que me ah servido que me dejaran esos reviews, es que tengo problemas de autoestima jeje.

Estos personajes no son míos.

Capitulo II

El señor Weasley estaba conduciendo muy lento y Ron se estaba desesperando.

-Papá!-Le dijo con fastidio- No puedes ir mas rápido, parecemos tortugas!!!.

-No vamos tan lento Ronald, pero no quiero ir mas rápido por que hace mucho que no manejo y me da miedo que nos pase algo.- Contesto el señor Weasley.

Ron se removió en su asiento molesto y se durmió. Después de 1 hora y ½ llegaron a Surrey. El señor Weasley y Ron bajaron del carro y llamaron a la puerta de Privet Drive # 4. Un chico alto, delgado y de cabello negro abrió la puerta.

-Hola!!!!-Saludo Ron analizando al chico.

-Hola amigo, creciste bastante ehh!!- Contesto Harry

-Si, tu también pero te hace falta comer mas, pero ya se encargara mamá de hacerte reponer lo que no has comido.

-Hola señor Weasley.

-Hola Harry. Ya estas listo?

-Si ya tengo todas mis cosas en un momento las traigo.

-Esta bien te esperamos aquí.

-No Ron como se te ocurre tenemos que saludar a los tíos de Harry.

-Este... Señor Weasley no creo que sea buena idea, mis tíos... bueno... la vdd es que le tienen miedo y la vdd no me quiero tardar mas mejor vamos por mis cosas y nos vamos, vale??

-Esta bien Harry.

-Harry-Dijo el chico pelirrojo- creo que te confundiste al hablar.

-Porque??- Pregunto riendo el chico

-Por que dijiste "vamos por mis cosas" y solo vas tu por ellas nadie mas.

-No Ron, no me equivoque, TU! Me vas a ayudar- Y lo jalo dentro de la casa.

Cuando entraron a recoger las cosas de Harry, Ron no vio a nadie, pero no pregunto supuso que estarían escondidos.

-Ron puedo contarte algo?

-Claro-Contesto el pelirrojo

-Creo que me agrada Luna

-La rara, Loony???

-Si

-Bueno a mi también me agrada pero creo que esta un poco loca.

-No, Ron no entiendes no me agrada como amiga creo que me agrada como algo mas.

-Eh?!?!?!?!?!

-Shhhh no grites por que pueden salir mis tíos.

-Wow y como te diste cuenta de que te "agradaba"?

-No tengo idea solo lo siento, no se como explicarte.

-Ohh y yo creí que por fin mi hermanita podría tener alguna posibilidad contigo.

-No seas tonto Ron ya sabes que no me gusta ella y creo que tampoco le gusto yo asi que ya deja de fastidiarnos.

-Esta bien solo que todavía no creo que te guste "Loony", jajajajajajajajaja es increíble. Dijo Ron riéndose – No sabes que mal me siento, creí que eras mi amigo – Dijo fingiendo llanto – que no sabes que ella es mi admiradora # 1, como te atreves a tratar de quitarmela, jajajajajajajajajajajaja.

-Ya cállate Ron, no te pienso contar nada sobre mi vida amorosa nunca mas.

-Ya cálmate estaba bromeando.

-Esta bien, podemos no volver a tocar el tema?

-Si.

-Ok, bueno vamonos que tu papá nos debe estar esperando.

En 10 minutos ya estaban dentro del carro y viajando. Ron había observado que Harry había crecido mucho pero se alegro al comprobar que el todavía era mas alto que el ojiverde. No sabía exactamente por que pero le agradaba el hecho de ser mas alto que los demás, se sentía diferente, importante. Harry se veía triste pero Ron no quiso tomar el tema de Sirius. Desde su muerte Harry no había hablado al respecto con el y eso lo hacia sentirse mal pues creía que su amigo ya no le tenia tanta confianza, pero el hecho de que le contó lo de Luna lo hacia sentirse como si fuera un tarado por creer que su mejor amigo ya no le tenia confianza.

Después de media hora de camino y de estar callados Harry y Ron entablaron una plática para no aburrirse.

-Ron – Dijo Harry exasperado – El hecho de que e-x-i-s-t-a una r-e-m-o-t-a p-o-s-i-b-i-l-i-d-a-d de que regrese al equipo de Gryffindor no quiere decir que me nombren capitán.

-Tu no lo sabes – contesto el ojiazul(creo que los tiene de ese color, si alguien lo sabe con exactitud por favor díganme) – así que no digas que no.

-Tu tampoco, así que no digas que si- Contesto Harry.

-Esta bien. Oie regreses o no al equipo me puedes ayudar a entrenar no? Digo el hecho de que no estés en el equipo no quiere decir que no me puedas ayudar, oh si?

-No, creo que si tengo permitido volar y dudo que a alguien le moleste que te ayude.

-Gracias Harry. Ya te conté que me compraron una Nimbus 2001?

-Wow, que bueno Ron. Si antes jugabas genial ahora jugaras mejor.

El resto del camino permanecieron callados. Ron pensó que Harry estaba algo distante, puesto que se la paso con la vista perdida.

ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï 

Perdón por no escribir mas pero creo que el entrar a la escuela hace dos semanas y ya tener que empezar a estudiar para los exámenes es algo que me tiene distraída y sin creatividad. Por favor dejen sus comentarios y sean sinceros. Si a alguien le interesa mi Messenger es: kiaanarplaghot... me agradaría platicar con alguien a quien también le gusten los libros de Rowling en donde vivo y estudio son pocas las personas con ese gusto.


	3. Chapter 3

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS!!!!!!!

HOLA!! No son los exámenes lo mas bello del mundo??? Si lo se son una porquería y yo estoy en exámenes parciales. Aparte de todo estoy atontada por culpa de un amor no correspondido y creo que por eso se me esta secando el cerebro. Bueno aquí esta el otro cap. espero que les guste.

ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ 

CAPITULO III

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place entraron muy sigilosamente puesto que no querían despertar a la señora Black.

-Aaaaa, Harry lo olvidaba, en que habitación quieres dormir en la de Ron o en la de ...

-En la de Ron señor Weasley no creo que me agrade dormir en la de Sirius.- Interrumpió Harry

-Esta bien, Ron acompáñalo a la habitación y luego bajan a cenar-

-Claro

-Vamos Harry entre mas rápido subamos mas rápido estaremos de regreso – Y jalo al ojiverde escaleras arriba.

Y salieron corriendo.

-Ron espera, RON con calma, RON DEMONIOS YO PUEDO CAMINAR SOLO NO ME JALES QUE CASI ME CAIGO PEDAZO DE ... -Dijo Harry soltándose de Ron al llegar a la habitación.

-Lo siento compañero pero es que quiero que te instales pronto para que podamos bajar a cenar - Respondió un agitado pelirrojo

-Ya, y por que tanta prisa?-Pregunto tratando de respirar- Es por que hoy llega Hermione y quieres ver si ya esta abajo??

-Claro que no, es solo que... este...-Tartamudeaba el pelirrojo-Y tu como sabes que llega hoy??

-Pues por que ella me contó, no veo por que tanta prisa, ni que fuera nada del otro mundo verla, la hemos visto cada verano desde que estábamos en primero y la vdd no tengo ganas de que me ponga a hacer la tarea o tu si??- Respondió Harry.

-Es que ya tengo hambre Harry y aparte de todo pues ya termine mi tarea solo me falta algo de pociones y le quiero preguntar que como se hace.-contesto un muy aliviado ojiazul

-Ron no estas enfermo?!?!?!, Drogado?!?!, Borracho?!?!, Que te paso?!?!, estas seguro de que eres tu?!?!, no eres alguien mas y tomaste poción multijugos?!?!-Pregunto tocando la frente de su amigo.

-Que?!?! Por que preguntas eso claro que soy yo, que eres tonto?!?! y yo no estoy ni drogado, ni borracho y tampoco enfermo, por que lo dices?-Pregunto levantando la ceja

-Pues por que ya terminaste los deberes y acaban de empezar las vacaciones y pues eso es muy raro en ti, me preocupas mucho amigo – respondió fingiendo llanto- no sabes cuanto me aterra el perderte y que te pases al bando de las personas responsables- termino soltando una carcajada.

-No te preocupes compañero – dijo también fingiendo que se secaba una lagrima – nunca te abandonaría, sabes que te amo – y lo abrazo

-Quítate Ron no seas gay – respondió Harry empujándolo y riéndose.

-Ok, ok no te sulfures que no eres de mi tipo-dijo el pelirrojo riendo.

-Bueno pues bajemos yo también tengo hambre.

Y bajaron las escaleras, pasaron por donde estaban las cabezas encogidas de elfos y entraron al comedor.

Estaban su mamá, su papá, Ginny, Ojoloco y Tonks lo cual significaba que Hermione debería estar también. Recorrió la habitación con los ojos y ahí estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa.

ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ ïƒ 

Perdón por subir tan poco pero como les dije tengo seco el cerebro en cuanto me llegue la inspiración subo otro poco. Muchas gracias por leerlo. Sigan poniendo sus opiniones ya cambie de Messenger ahora es: gagnant arroba ok. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a los que se han apiadado de mi y han dejado reviews.

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS

CAPITULO IV

Hermione los vio y corrió a saludarlos, se acerco a Harry lo abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, después se acerco a su amigo pelirrojo y también lo abrazo y beso.

-Harry!! Hola como estas?? Que tal tus vacaciones?? – Pregunto la castaña

-Bien Hermione, bueno tan bien como pueden ser si las pasas con tu primo el gorila y tus tíos paranoicos – Contesto sonriente

- Creciste mucho y ... te extrañe.

- Bueno tu no te quedas atrás en unas cuantas semanas y ya estas mas alta y también te extrañe

-Claro yo también te extrañe a ti dedo, si, si creciste mucho de vdd – Decía Ron a su dedo con bastante enfado por el descuido de su amiga.

-Ron no seas infantil, claro que te extrañe pero primero le pregunte a Harry como le fue, no tienes por que molestarte

-"Claro – pensó el pelirrojo – como podía estar tan contento por verla, ni siquiera le importa como este yo, fui un tonto al creer que le importaba"

-No me moleste Hermione yo solo estaba hablando con mi dedo, esta bien??.

-Ron no seas tonto te juro que no fue mi intención que pareciera que no me importas solo que pues después de lo que le paso a Harry pues le pregunte primero a el .

-Ok ya déjalo si, enserio no me importa.

-Ok no te voy a decir nada eres un inmaduro.

-Harry cariño que flaco estas – Interrumpió la sra. Weasley abrazando a Harry- Ven corazón siéntate a comer algo, como te trataron esos muggles??

-Bien señora Weasley no se preocupe no me hicieron nada – Contesto Harry con una sonrisa.

-Me disculpan, realmente no tengo hambre creo que me subo a dormir, que descansen y buenas noches- Dijo Ron con una voz entre enojo y tristeza y una cara =.

-Ronnie, cariño te sientes bien??

-Si mamá solo que no tengo hambre, enserio.

-.Esta bien cariño, pero si se te antoja algo en un rato solo bajas y te preparas algo no quiero que te quedes con hambre.

-Si mamá, buenas noches a todos – Dijo, dio un bostezo fingido y salio de la cocina.

Subió las escaleras, estaba molesto con Hermione por ignorarlo, el se la había pasado pensando en ella lo que llevaban de vacaciones y ella ni siquiera se preocupo por como estaba el. También estaba triste puesto que noto que la chica solo se preocupo por Harry eso significaba que el no le importaba ni como amigo, por que los amigos se preocupan unos entre otros y ella no se preocupaba por el. Llego a su cuarto sumergido en sus pensamientos, distendió la cama y se acostó. En realidad no tenia nada de sueño pero si mucha hambre pero no pensaba bajar hasta que todos subieran a sus habitaciones. Duro mucho tiempo, no se cuanto en realidad despierto, mirando el techo. De repente escucho que subían las escaleras, supuso que era Harry haci que fingio estar dormido no tenia animos de hablar con nadie.

-Ron, Ron, estas dormido?? – Pregunto el chico de cabello negro.

Ron no contesto y siguió fingiendo.

-Ron, por el amor de Dios no estés fingiendo estoy seguro de que no estas dormido.

El chico no contesto. Harry por fin se arto y también se acostó. Después de de mucho rato se escucharon los ronquidos del ojiverde. Ron volvió a abrir los ojos. Se revolvía en la cama no podía dormir, tenia llena la cabeza de todo tipo de pensamientos. Por fin se harto y decidió bajar por algo para cenar. Bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido, entro en la cocina, todo estaba a obscuras, empezó a buscar alguna vela para poder ver pero de repente algo o alguien se movió.

-Quien es??- Pregunto asustado el pelirrojo.

-Calma Ron no seas paranoico, soy yo Hermione.

-A, eres tu, y que haces aquí a estas horas ya es muy tarde por que no estas durmiendo?

-No podía dormir y baje a cenar algo, tu que haces aquí?

-Y por que estas a obscuras?-Pregunto evadiendo la pregunta.

-Por que no encontré ninguna vela, además estoy mas a gusto sin luz.

-Bueno entonces te dejo.

-No!!-grito la chica-quédate necesito compañía, aparte tu venias por algo supongo.

-Si me dio hambre y decidí bajar a buscar algo de comer.

-Vez come algo y así me haces compañía.

-No ya no quiero nada me voy a mi cuarto, buenas noches.

-Por favor Ron

-Ahora si te interesa que pase conmigo no?? Hace rato no era primero Harry, bueno si quieres compañía ve y búscalo.

-Ron ya te dije que no fue mi intención.

-Si Hermione pero duele, sabes yo estuve muy preocupado por ti, por tus padres. Tenia miedo de que te fuera a pasar algo ya que tus padres son muggles. Pero al parecer el único que se preocupa por mi soy yo. A nadie le importa lo que me pase. Hasta mi madre se preocupa mas por Harry que por mi!!!!!, sabes lo que se siente eso??? NO!!!! Estoy seguro, tu tampoco tienes hermanos con los cuales competir por obtener un poco de atención, tu eres hija única y tienes suerte de que tus padres y amigos se preocupen de ti.

-Ron!!! No digas eso sabes que tu madre no se preocupa mas por Harry que por ti, ella te quiere mucho, y si puede que no sepa que es competir con mas personas para ganar la atención de mis padres, pero tu al menos tienes hermanos yo no, y lo mas cercano a ellos que tengo son tu y Harry, y si se que tengo suerte de tener amigos como tu que se preocupan por mi, pero yo también me preocupo por ti Ron.

-Si se nota-dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que caminaba para salir de la cocina.

-No te vayas Ron!!-Dijo la chica tomando la mano del joven-Por favor, tengo miedo-y una lagrima salio de sus ojos.

-Ya Hermione, ya tranquila, no llores, por favor, yo siempre te voy a cuidar, nunca te va a pasar nada, no lo voy a permitir- Dijo el chico abrazando a la castaña.

-Ron tengo mucho miedo, no quiero que les pase nada a ustedes, ni a mis papas, estoy tan asustada-seguía llorando- me moriría si les pasa algo.

-Ya tranquila, no va a pasar nada.

-Ron me disculpas?

-Olvídalo Hermione, estaba comportándome muy infantil, no tengo nada que perdonarte.

-Gracias Ron.

-De nada, ya estas mas tranquila??

-mmm mmm – dijo negando con la cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Ok ya no te preocupes yo voy a estar aquí siempre que me necesites.

-Gracias hermanito, te puedo decir así vdd?

-Si-dijo en un suspiro el pelirrojo, solo tu hermano, nada más que eso.-claro hermanita.

-Gracias Ron eres el mejor.

-Oie no te conté que ya termines mis deberes vdd??

-No Ron, eso es maravilloso, felicidades.

-Gracias.

-Vente siéntate ahora te caliento algo para que cenes.

-No te preocupes yo lo caliento solo

-No seas tonto, si te dejo que tu lo hagas se incendia la casa-dijo la castaña riendo.

-JA JA JA, muy graciosa.

-siéntate anda.

-Esta bien.

Hermione le sirvió algo de cenar a Ron y mientras este comía se pusieron a platicar.

-Y que hiciste en estas semanas??-pregunto el ojiazul.

-Los deberes, leí unos cuantos libros, mefuiabulgaria.

-QUE?!?!?!?!

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, es broma Ron, no seas celoso.

-No soy celoso, es solo que ese búlgaro no me da buena espina ya te dije- Respondió poniendose colorado.

-Te recuerdo que el que lo idolatraba eras tu y a mi me caia mal.

-Si pero eso fue antes de que lo conociéramos ahora me cae mal.

-Mira lo que son las cosas a Vícktor tu le caes bien.

-Enserio?! Wow.

-Si dice que eres muy simpático, también le cae bien Harry.

-Ooooo, yo creí que yo le caía mal.

-No. Sabes si me volvió a invitar a Bulgaria, pero le dije que no, que pasaría mi verano con ustedes.

-Y por que no te fuiste a Bulgaria?-Aparentando indiferencia.

-Por que estaba preocupada por ustedes dos y no los quería dejar solos, tenia muchas ganas de verlos, los extrañe mucho.

-Bueno esto estaba muy rico, pero ya me dio sueño.

-Si a mi también-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Nos vamos señorita Granger??

-Cuando guste señor Weasley.

-Esta bien gustas que te lleve??

-No podrías.

-Claro que si!! –La toma por la cintura, la coloca en su hombro y la agarra de las piernas para que no se caiga.

-RON!!!!!!!!!! Me vas a tirar.

-No seas tonta, vamonoooooooooss.

Subieron las escaleras y Ron la dejo en la puerta del cuarto de Ginny.

-Que descanses Hermione.

-Buenas noches Ron-Se acerco al chico y lo beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana hermanita- dijo con una sonrisa tierna y protectora.

Fue a su cuarto, procuro no hacer ruido y se metió a la cama. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa mientras se tocaba la mejilla y aspiraba el aroma de ella de su pijama. Estaba feliz por que se notaba que comenzaría una nueva etapa en su amistad con la chica, seguirían siendo amigos, pero ya se llevarían mejoro. No supo a que hora se quedo dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA!!!!! Por fin termine mis exámenes y ya tengo tantito tiempo libre para escribir. Espero que todos ustedes estén mejor emocionalmente que la mayoría de las personas que conozco, por que todo por acá esta un poco tenso ya saben eso de la adolescencia y los líos amorosos, y pues también no me fue muy bien en los exámenes y me tenían prohibido cualquier acercamiento a algún aparato con acceso a Internet, juegos, música, etc. Pero ya estoy otra vez escribiendo. La vdd este capitulo no es muy bueno voy empeorando con cada uno que escribo pero me ayuda a despejarme por eso me atrevo a hacerlo. Espero que no les disguste tanto.

Estos personajes no son míos, ni hago esto por ganar dinero, son de J.K. Rowling.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME MANDARON REVIEWS. Y no crean que soy desagradecida y por eso no les contesto a uno por uno pero soy muy mala en conversaciones escritas. Aun así si gustan platicar con alguien a quien le agrada Harry Potter mi mail es solo agréguenme asi en su Messenger y pueden hablar conmigo.

ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï 

Capitulo V

Ron despertó al día siguiente un poco cansado, pero cuando recordó la noche anterior se sintió mejor, había hablado con su "hermanita" y el solo pensar en ella lo puso de buenas.

- BUENOS DIAS!!!!!! – Grito al llegar a la cocina para el desayuno.

- Buenos días Ronnie – saludo se madre – Veo que ya estas mejor que ayer y me da mucho gusto, no te dio hambre anoche?

- Si y baje a prepararme algo – dijo con una sonrisa y viendo a Hermione añadió – Hermione me calentó algo para que cenara.

- Gracias Hermione querida de no ser por ti mi pequeño hubiera ocasionado un incendio, no es muy hábil para estas cosas de la cocina – dijo Molly a Hermione.

- No hay de que señora Weasley – contesto la castaña - simplemente yo estaba aquí abajo y cuando lo vi pensé lo mismo que me acaba de decir sobre el incendio y decidí ayudarlo – añadió viendo a Ron y riéndose de él – no quería morir incinerada.

- Que bueno que lo ayudaste Hermione con lo torpe que es seguramente ni hubiera conseguido cenar nada al no poder prender el fuego sin ayuda de su mamá – Comento Harry muriendo de la risa.

-Ok, ya basta no? Tampoco soy tan tonto, puede que me cueste un poco de trabajo el cocinar pero no es para que se burlen de mi, a que tu tampoco lo haces bien Harry? Acaso sabes cocinar??- Concluyo nuestro pecoso amigo.

-Por supuesto que se Ron, quien crees que cocina con los Dursleys cuando tía Petunia no esta Dudley?? A diferencia de otros yo si se cocinar y muy bien – Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo el ojiverde.

- Ten cariño – Decía la señora Weasley mientras ponía frente a Ron unos platos con 7 hot-cakes, dos huevos revueltos con jamón, unas tiras de tocino, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una jarrita con miel.

-Gracias mamá se ven deliciosos.

- Hermanito te piensas comer todo eso???

- Claro por que te extr...- Pero no pudo terminar por que Harry lo interrumpió

- Jajajajajajajaja hermanito?? Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

- Algún problema Harry?? – Pregunto la chica

- No ninguno, solo que desde cuando le dices hermanito a Ron??? Yo creí que yo era el parecido a un hermano para ti y Ron pues era ya sabes... - dijo el niño que vivió.

- No Harry los dos son como mis hermanos y solo eso, ok?? – Añadió sonrojándose un poco.

Ron ante la contestación de su amiga se sintió mal, por que tenia que repetirle cada que podía que solo eran amigos, el lo sabia y estaba tratando de no hacerse mas ilusiones con ella, pero aun así le dolía bástate que se lo recordara tan seguido.

- Ok Hermione, pero no te sonrojes, esta bien?? – Dijo Harry – Y tu Ron por que no platicas nada, te quedaste muy callado de repente.

-No, lo que pasa es que estaba comiendo – dijo con una risa nerviosa – ni siquiera se de que hablan, ya saben que cuando como casi no presto atención a nada.

-Si tienes razón cuando comes no te preocupas por nada mas – concluyo el ojiverde – Señora Weasley cuando vamos a ir al callejo Diagon? – Pregunto el chico

- No lo se Harry cariño, todavía no les llegan sus resultados de los T.I.M.O.S. y pues me agradaría ir hasta que lleguen y comprarles los libros de una vez y no ir dos veces, por que como están las cosas es muy peligroso salir – respondió con voz preocupada – por que tienes ganas de ir? Es importante? – Preguntó.

-No, no para nada es que pues no se que podamos hacer en estos días y pues me parecía buena idea el salir al callejón para tomar un helado, ver tiendas y esas cosas, usted sabe, divertirnos fuera de la casa – Contesto apenado el chico.

-Pues no creo que se pueda Harry, pero te prometo preguntarle a Dumbledore en cuanto lo vea y si el da permiso pueden ir.

-Gracias señora Weasley.

-Denada, y ahora si ya han terminado necesito que cada uno recoja su habitación por que como ya no esta Kreacher cada uno limpia su tiradero.

-Esta bien mamá, ahora vamos – respondió Ginny

Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos. Los chicos terminaron rápido de recoger, bueno de meter todo hecho bolas en los cajones y sobreponer las cobijas en las camas, y se dirigieron al cuarto de las chavas.

-Se puede? – Pregunto Harry

-Claro adelante – Contestaron las chicas al mismo tiempo

-Y que me cuentan chicos?? Que hicieron este mes de vacaciones?- Pregunto Harry para sacar platica.

-Pues Ron y Yo hemos estado limpiando la casa, aunque hicimos mucho anteriormente esta casa es enorme y pues le falta mucho aun pero ya es más habitable, aparte de eso no hemos hecho nada – contesto Ginny

-Bueno yo si ya hice mis deberes – dijo Ron con orgullo

-Ya sabemos Ron no tienes que repetirlo en cada oportunidad – contesto burlándose su pelirroja hermana – Y tu Hermione que hiciste en este mes??

-Bueno, pues como ya le conté a Ron anoche Vícktor me invito a Bulgaria para las vacaciones pero otra vez mi respuesta fue no, pero salí con mis padres a varios lugares y pues no estuvo tan mal por que conviví un poco mas con ellos, también pude terminar todos mis deberes, trate de salir con algunos "amigos" de cuando no sabia que era bruja pero al parecer piensan lo mismo que Ron pensó de mi en primer año y pues me evitaron hasta limites insospechables con pretextos bastante tontos– dijo la chica

-Que pensaba yo de ti en primer año? – pregunto un confundido pelirrojo

-Pues que era una pesadilla

-Enserio todavía te acuerdas de eso?

-Claro, no se me puede olvidar, fue por ese comentario que casi me mata un troll, aparte me hirió mucho por que yo quería ser amiga de ustedes dos desde que los vi en el tren, es solo que no soy muy sociable y pues creo que los enfade – contesto sonriendo tristemente

-Siento mucho lo que dije, no lo pensé en ese momento.

-Bah – dijo la chica restándole importancia – no te lamentes, de no ser por eso nunca les habría hablado bien a ustedes, por eso digo que todo pasa por alguna razón (sorry por la frase súper trillada pero es que es muuuuuuuy cierta)

-Y por que tus "amigos" piensan eso de ti?

-Pues Harry, cuando era mas pequeña, era mas huraña que ahora y pues casi no hablaba con nadie y si lo hacia era para decirles que estudiaran o cosas por el estilo pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, olvídalo no merece la pena pensar en eso.

-Esta bien, pero lo de que quedo en el pasado no estoy muy seguro, enserio crees que ya no eres así de mandona?

-Claro que estoy segura – respondió haciéndose la ofendida – y hablando de eso tu ya hiciste tus deberes Harry? – contesto con una mirada triunfante y amenazante al mismo tiempo

-Pu... pue... pues no – respondió intimidado el chico – po... por... porque los Dursleys no me dejan hacer la tarea en su casa, si eso, no me dejan – termino mas tranquilo.

-Pues en lugar de estar pensando en ir a divertirte al callejón Diagon deberías de empezar con tus deberes.

-Los empiezo mañana, hoy tengo ganas de platicar, de distraerme.

-Esta bien, pero solo tienes un día de tregua, mañana empezaras a hacerlos a primera hora. Y que hiciste tu en estos días?

-Pues yo me encerré en mi habitación todo el día y toda la noche, no salía más que para mis alimentos, ósea tres veces al día, solo salí una vez por que los Dursley salieron para un torneo de boxeo de mi primo y me dejaron con la señora Figg, pero no fue tan malo como otros años por que ya se comporto bien conmigo, dice que por que ya se que es squib y que esta para cuidarme cree que ya debe dejar de tratarme mal puesto que ya no les diré a los Dursley que se porta bien conmigo.

-Pues veo que estos días no fueron muy divertidos para ti compañero – dijo el pelirrojo.

-No, por eso me moría de ganas de venir – concluyo con cara de melancolía el chico de la cicatriz.

-Ya estas mejor? –pregunto preocupada Hermione.

-Yo??... si ya estoy mucho mejor a como estaba a finales del curso, pero aun así lo extraño mucho, era como un padre para mi, un amigo, un hermano, era mi única "familia" – termino tristemente

-Harry nosotros también somos tu familia, nunca lo olvides – dijo Hermione

-Y puedes contar con todos nosotros para lo que quieras – dijo Ginny

-Si puedes contar con los Weasley para lo que sea ya sabes que eres como otro Weasley, eres como un hermano para mí

-Y para mi, y venga lo que venga puedes contar con nosotros, si necesitas consejo, apoyo o cualquier cosa aquí estamos – dijo la castaña

-No importa lo que sea, puedes contar con nosotros y tu lo sabes – concluyo el pelirrojo

-Gracias, no saben cuanto significa esto para mí, pero mejor cambiemos de tema, no tengo ganas de hablar de estas cosas, me deprimen y luego me cuesta mucho trabajo recuperarme – dijo el ojiverde

-Esta bien hablemos de tus amoríos Harry – contesto riendo el pelirrojo

-Cuales amoríos Ron, aquí el único enamorado eres tu – respondió nervioso Harry.

-Que, que?? – contesto casi atragantándose el chico pecoso – Cu... cua... co... com... como que el único en... ena... enamorado soy y... yo? – pregunto muy nervioso el chico.

-Pues si, debes de estar enamorado por que últimamente estas mas distraído que antes y mira que eso es bastante.

-Claro que no eh estado distraído, solo que no me apetece mucho el hablar.

-Pero no lo niegas

-Que no niego?

-El que estas enamorado – respondió Hermione lo que hizo que el pelirrojo se pusiera del color de su cabello.

-No, no estoy enamorado, bueno si, bueno no, bueno y si, si a ustedes que?

-Solo preguntamos Ron por que somos tus amigos – contesto suspirando la castaña – no te tienes por que poner a la defensiva.

-Claro, y al fin en que quedo, si estas enamorado o no?

-Que te importa Potter – dijo tirándole un cojín en la cabeza

-Oie!!, cuidado, con una cicatriz tengo no quiero otra – dijo lanzándole un cojín al pelirrojo.

-Ya dejen – dijo la castaña dándole un golpe a Harry con un cojín – de comportase – continuo dándole un golpe a Ron con otro cojín – como unos niños – termino cubriéndose la cara de los golpes de sus amigos.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, chicos será mejor que bajemos o mamá se va a preguntar que estamos haciendo – dijo Ginny

-No!!!!!!!!!!!!! – contestaron los tres a coro al tiempo en que le mandaban los cojines a la pelirroja.

Estuvieron un rato mas jugando con los cojines, después recogieron otra vez el cuarto de las chicas y fueron al cuarto del árbol genealógico de los Black, los chicos a jugar un poco de ajedrez mágico y las chicas a observarlos y platicar. Ya en la tarde la señora Weasley los llamo a cenar. Los cuatro dejaron el salón y bajaron las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

-Chicos pasen, siéntense – Dijo la señora Weasley.

-Gracias, no ah podido hablar con Dumbledore? – Pregunto Harry.

-No cielo no lo eh visto, pero Arthur me dijo que se encargaría de preguntarle en cuanto lo viera

-Esta bien – contesto el chico

-Mamá, estaba pensando que ya que papá gana más dinero en el ministerio talvez podrías comprarme unas túnicas nuevas, no es que las de mis hermanos no me gusten pero no son lo mejor para mi, se me ven muy grandes y me quedan pequeñas de otras – dijo la menor de los Weasley.

-Pues creo que tienes razón mi vida, ahora que estas creciendo las túnicas que usas no te quedan bien por que estaban hechas a la medida de tus hermanos y pues tú eres mujer y tienes diferente cuerpo, supongo que si deberíamos comprarte otras túnicas – contesto la señora Weasley.

-Hey!!, yo también necesito túnicas nuevas – reclamo Ron

-Tu porque Ron? Eres hombre, las túnicas de mis hermanos te quedan bien y ya te compraron una nimbus por tu cumpleaños y a mi no me han comprado nada.

-Por que todavía no es tu cumpleaños

-A ti que te importa, necesito otras túnicas por que estas no son de mi medida y si mis padres me pueden comprar otras no es de tu incumbencia.

-Ron, tu hermana tiene razón – dijo la castaña

-Esta bien – contesto resignado para no contradecir a Hermione

-Bueno mi amor todavía esta en veremos el si tu túnica será a tu medida por que si Dumbledore no me deja llevarlos al callejón yo te la comprare de tu talla pero no hecha a tu medida – Dijo la sra. Weasley

-Pero, por favor ponga todo de su parte para que si nos dejen – Dijo Harry

-Lo intentare cariño pero no prometo nada

-Gracias

-Ahora terminen de comer por que va ah haber reunión de la Orden y no quiero que cuando lleguen este sucio.

-Ok – contestaron los 4


End file.
